


respect the past

by CaptainSway



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mother Sea Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSway/pseuds/CaptainSway
Summary: Artwork for Nico Robin for the Mother Sea Zine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	respect the past

Here is my piece for the Mother Sea Zine. The Zine can be accessed on tumblr at [this link](https://mothersea-zine.tumblr.com/post/188770065842/motherseazinepdf) \- please download the .pdf and check out everyone else's work! If you have a tumblr, please take a moment to reblog this piece at [my tumblr here!](https://captainsway.tumblr.com/post/188774628603/heres-my-piece-for-the-mother-sea-zine-please)


End file.
